daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Sabah Hawke
Sabah had to take her father's mantle and protect the family...something she'd done as she watched him dwindle into the wasting sickness. She failed her siblings, Carver in Ferelden, Bethany in Kirkwall. Her mother, her father's memory. The harder she tries, the more things fall apart around her. Maybe she should just stop trying. Overview Physical Appearance (Default F!Hawke) Sabah has short black hair she's cut herself for years, bright blue eyes and a very serious look. "Your smiles don't reach your eyes, Hawke." "How can you tell from down there, Varric?" Personality Sabah is serious, determined to make things work and protect her family. Which...has expanded. Given everything, she's desperate for approval to know she hasn't mucked it up this time. "Looking for approval" and "enabling stupid decisions" can be far too similar, and she doesn't realize that until too late. She builds her new life around Anders, the apostate whose smile and sea-blue eyes pulled at her from the moment they met. 'Talents and Skills' If you ask Sabah after the Qunari uprising, she'll say she's mostly good at failing. She was a solid knife-fighter, but Anders worried about her training with Fenris, that it was an excuse for him to get access to the estate. She tries to handle the politics and finances of everything, including Anders' clinic. Biography History Hawke's life is well-known. Malcom started failing a couple years before the Blight - he knew he couldn't cheat that death, as much as he tried to delay it. She promised him she'd protect the family. In-game Sabah managed to save the mine, all seven times. Or eight? Bethany wound up in the Circle Merrill built the Eluvian Isabella came back with the Tome Bartrand was 'healed' and the shard destroyed. Killed Denarius. Sided with mages all along. Killed Anders with what was left of her heart. Post-game This is a bit pre-, and a bit post-game. Sabah and Cullen had built up an odd mutual respect. Partly because Cullen worked with Aveline on tactics and the like, partly because Varric watched both of them trying to hold things together as shit just fell apart. After the Chantry, Sabah invited Cullen to use the Amell estate as needed - the Gallows were pretty destroyed, and everyone was stacked like sardines. Neither had comfortable nights, and the...wound up comforting each other more than once. However, there are very few who can break through her isolation and depression after everything is gone. Cullen was one of the few who didn't try to change her, just - understood. He was there, but didn't demand she pretend to be unbroken. Varric - oh, she won't fail him like she's failed everyone else. She eats, if he brings something. The Warden Alistair sends notes sometimes, asking for help and knowledge about Corypheus and the Thaig. Even now, that's something she can do, a way to pretend she's the woman she tried to be. Relationships The only of the companions she stays in touch with is Varric. He helped her find a new healer for Anders' clinic, so the work of the man he'd once been wasn't lost. Fenris left with Oranna after the Circle fell. Bethany, Cullen found an escort for and together they got her out of Kirkwall. Gamlen hasn't spoken to her since Leandra's death. Even Aveline stopped coming, when the door never opened. Miscellaneous There's not much more to tell, unfortunately. Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo Category:Hawke Category:Rogue Category:Anders Romance Category:Human Category:Toshi Nama